1. Field of Invention
The need is imperative to develop new forms of safe, alternative transportation that are supremely energy efficient. This invention represents a unique approach to pneumatic ground transportation for passengers and cargo. The system's power source, method of propulsion and controls are exclusive elements to this invention.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pneumatic passenger systems have been conceived to date. They are burdened with un-resolved issues inherent in pneumatic systems intended for use other than the transport of inanimate objects. Power sources and control of movement of prior art have been problematic and present serious hindrances to practical development. Other system concepts are plagued with friction-related drawbacks due to car travel on slides and tracks within the tube. Pneumatic transportation of live passengers was developed into a prototype stage by Alfred Ely Beach in New York City in 1870. The use of a primitive power source (steam engine), the wooden tube, leather seals and lack of any practical movement control plagued the invention. The simultaneous development of the electric subway train then eclipsed all feasibility of Beach's efforts. The PneuTrain system detailed herein addresses and satisfies all drawbacks of prior art and incorporates new computer-based technology to solve the most critical of issues—the starting, stopping, acceleration and deceleration of the system in cooperation of its very robust power source.